1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding body for holding a winding of an electrical conductor to produce a coil for an electrical machine, the winding body having a winding area formed by a winding support and two sidepieces which form the boundaries of the winding area, the sidepieces being connected to the winding support.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,888 discloses a coil body which is used with a second coil body to produce a coil designed to be mounted on a tooth of a rotor or stator yoke of an electrical machine. In their totality, the individual coils on the stator form a concentrated winding of an electrical machine. Each coil has an individual conductor strand. The leading and trailing ends of adjacent ones of the coils are connected electrically to each other by linking the conductors of the coils.